A tu lado
by maria.1993
Summary: A veces lo que no es planeado es lo mejor que le puede pasar a tu vida otras no tanto pero como siempre dicen cuando se cierra una puerta se abre una ventana y esta historia trata de eso de las decisiones que hemos tomado en un solo instante y que no hemos tenido que meditar mucho para llegar a ellas... Ame a la pareja Finchel y este es como mi tributo a ellos
1. Nuevos Comienzos

Presentacion :

Hola me llamo Maria vivo en Italia y si bien me encanta escribir no he tenido el tiempo para hacerlo y esta historia ha estado rondando por mi cabeza durante meses y ahora que tengo el tiempo para hacerlo quiero publicarla no se cuantos capítulos tendrá pero espero que sean mas de 15...

En la historia de la serie es técnicamente el primer capitulo de la 4ta temporada voy a rescribir desde aquí la 4ta y la 5ta temporada no existen.

Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo los tome prestados.

Capitulo 01:

Capitulo : Nuevos comienzos

PVO Rachel:

Desde que tengo memoria he sabido quien quiero ser, en lo que me quiero convertir y en como lograrlo y ahora que estoy aquí, que estoy solo a pasos de lograrlo se que nada ni nadie me detendrá, si quizás en el camino tuve que tomar decisiones muy difíciles o incluso algunas que ni siquiera yo tome y las tomaron por mi, pero se que cada paso que he dado me ha traído hasta aquí... Por eso ahora estoy aquí por mis sueños que por fin se vuelven realidad aunque debo de reconocer que si me hubiera quedado en Lima no seria infeliz del todo tendría a Finn y eso sin duda me haría feliz pero el decidió esto por mi y yo se que el es él amor de mi vida y que lo podremos superar juntos porque nos amamos hoy es mi primer día de clases estoy emocionada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo, mi paso por la escuela secundaria tuvo sus altos y sus bajos sus buenos y malos momentos pero mi paso por la universidad solo tendrá buenos momentos de eso estoy segura.

En la universidad:

Apenas he llegado y es todo tan diferente a la secundaria para comenzar aquí no me recibieron con granizado lo cual es excelente no quería estar toda pegajosa, todos parecen maduros y no niños que no saben aun que es lo que quieren ni como conseguirlo.

Me dirijo a mi primera clase que es canto y después la segunda es actuación y la ultima baile así que al parecer tendré un día un poco agitado pero eso es bueno porque asi podre explorar mis limites ya no estoy en el instituto donde cantar era un pasatiempo aquí sera mi futuro así que tendré que aprovecharlo lo mas que pueda... mejor me apresuro porque aun tengo que encontrar el aula de canto me muero por cantar.

Clase de baile:

No se que me pasa estoy demasiado agotada y es extraño en mi siempre he tenido una gran cantidad de energía y ahora me siento como si alguien hubiera absorbido toda de mi.

- Señorita Berry es hora del giro.

- Si maestra.

- Le sucede algo se ve un poco pálida.

- Estoy bien solo un poco cansada pero estoy bien.

- Si se cansa en su primer día no es una buena señal, lo sabe no es así.

- Nunca me había pasado siempre he tenido mucha energía.

- Quizás eso era en la escuela, pero usted ya no esta ahí aquí es diferente si sigue así le recomendare que deje el curso.

- No profesora no es para tanto solo es un poco de cansancio.

- Esta bien ahora haga el giro por favor que esta retrasando a toda la clase.

Después de unas horas.

Nunca me había sentido tan agotada en mi vida solo he estado en la universidad unas horas y me siento devastada si sigo así la profesora de baile me sacara de su clase debo esforzarme mas si quiero permanecer en la clase debo esforzarme mucho mas pero no debo preocuparme tanto quizás es solo por que no llevo ni un mes en Nueva York y quizás aun no me he acostumbrado a esta ciudad que están diferente a Ohio pero me tendré que acostumbrar porque este sera mi nuevo hogar por los próximos años.

PVO Finn:

Estaba en la sala de la casa de mi madre y no lo podía creer no llevaba ni quinces días en el ejercito y ya me habían echado era un completo fracasado y ahora no se que hacer con mi vida no tengo mas opciones el ejercito era mi ultimo recurso ya no tengo mas oportunidades de salir de este hoyo en el que se a convertido mi vida, es como si todas las puertas se cerraran para mi quizás si tengo el gen del fracaso quizás solo nací para ser bueno en la escuela pero fuera de ella en el mundo real jamas lo seré.

- No sabia que ya habías regresado.

- Hola Kurt y si ya regrese.

- Tan rápido.

- Me echaron.

- No se lo vas a decir a Rachel.

- No y espero que tu tampoco.

- Y porque no se lo vas a decir o mejor porque no vas a Nueva York sabes que ella se fue destrozada.

No pudo ocultar su tono de disgusto en la frase o quizás no lo quiso ocultar.

- Soy un fracasado Kurt que no lo ves ella no se merece esto se merece algo mas no lo que yo le puedo dar que en este caso seria nada.

- Esa no es una decisión que te pertenece, tuya tomaste una vez una decisión por ella porque no dejas que esta vez ella tome esta decisión por si sola.

- No quiero que en un futuro me eche en cara que yo solo fui un obstáculo para su carrera.

Era asi como me sentía como un obstáculo un peso muerto que solo hundirá a Rachel en el fracaso pero eso Kurt no lo entendía.

- Que te pasa Finn no te reconozco creía que amabas a Rachel.

- Jamas dudes de eso si yo he amado, amo y amare a alguien esa es Rachel Berry.

- Entonces porque no la buscas o aunque sea la llamas.

- No puedo, se que ella me ama tanto como yo la amo a ella y por eso no puedo permitir que ella se quede atrapada conmigo es que acaso no lo entiendes.

- Entonces espero que esta decisión no te haga infeliz el resto de tu vida.

Después de eso se fue molesto conmigo pues que se entere que no es el único, se debe poner en la cola que esta encabezada por mi... Siempre creí que la vida comenzaba después de acabar la escuela en mi caso la vida termino después de salir de ella todo lo bueno de mi vida se resume a los últimos años del instituto y eso no tiene lógica porque solo tengo dieciocho años no debería ser así yo debí de estar emocionado de acabar la escuela pero no lo estuve al terminarla solo fui perdiendo cosas y lo mas importante que perdí fue a Rachel jamas olvidare el día que la lleva a la estación sus lagrimas sus suplicas para que la deje quedarse conmigo y a pesar de que a mi ese día también se me rompió el corazón no podía dar marcha atrás jamas me hubiera perdonado si la hubiera hecho abandonar sus sueños sabia cuanto los amaba y cuan duro había luchado por ellos y no podía pedirle que los deje de lado por mi no era justo ella nació para ser una estrella y yo nací para ser un fracasado...


	2. Sorpresas

Otra vez estoy aqui con otro capitulo que espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo.

Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo los tome prestados.

Capitulo 02:

**Capitulo 2: Sorpresas**

**PVO Rachel:**

No puedo creer cuantas cosas pueden pasar en solo 10 horas, esta mañana veia el mundo de una manera tan diferente de como lo veo ahora en este momento quisiera poder verlo todo desde afuera sin que me afecte, tener el poder de pensar solo por un instante que todo esto no me esta pasando a mi y le esta sucediendo a otra persona y quizas asi ser un poco imparcial con las decisiones que tendre que tomar; pero no puedo todo esto me afecta demasiado para tan si quiera intentar no ser yo la del problema y se que solo quedandome aqui sentada en mi habitacion viendo las primeras gotas de lluvia que anuncian que el otoño esta llegando como esta llegando el momento de tomar decisiones no resolvera esto.

**10 Horas atras: **

Se que hoy sera un grandioso dia y no solo lo digo porque anoche mi mejor amigo me dio la mejor de las sorpresas apareciendo en la puerta de mi departamento si no tambien porque hoy son las prubas para el primer musical de la temporada de la universidad y es mi oportunidad de por primera vez destacar asi que tengo que dar todo de mi para que todas las horas ensayando y sin dormir de estos ultimos dias valgan la pena.

- Deberias dejar de estresarte tanto por ese papel estamos desayunando y tu ni siquiera has probado bocado por no dejar de leer.

- Es mi oportunidad para ser notada Kurt y solo es un desayuno.

- Si no comes te vas a desmayar y no vas a poder hacer esa audicion.

- No eres gracioso lo sabes, esta es una gran oportunidad y estoy asustada.

- Lo haras mas que bien de eso estoy seguro eres Rachel Berry la chica que a los tres años ya se sabia mas de la mitad de los musicales con sus respectivas coreografias que se habian hecho en Broadway.

- Esto es la vida real Kurt y en la universidad todos tienen talento y me siento como una entre el monton ya no estoy en la secundaria donde me sentia especial, donde lo tenia amigos, donde sabia quien era, donde...

No lo puedo evitar estoy empezando a llorar y si no paro mis ojos se veran horribles, pero no puedo evitarlo toda esta presion me esta matando he tratado de dejar de pensar en Finn y en porque aun no llama o manda una carta.

Me gustaria tanto poder contar con el, que este aqui, a mi lado y quiero entender porque no lo esta. En este momento lo necesito, se que la mitad de las veces no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo y no era muy brillante con las palabras pero solo estando ahi para sostenerme para brindarme su apoyo me hacia sentir segura y aunque fallara se que el aun estaria ahi para mi sintiendose orgulloso de quien soy porque era asi como yo me sentia de el.

- Estas comenzando a llorar, Rachel no es para tanto.

- No estoy llorando solo por el estupido papel.

- Es por Finn no es asi.

- No he sabido nada de el desde que me dejo en esa maldita estacion de tren que acaso no hay telefonos en ese lugar son mas de siete semanas sin saber nada de el, quizas simplemente me olvido.

- Entiende esto nunca Finn Hudson te podria olvidar y creo que es hora de hablar de eso.

- Ahora no Kurt quizas cuando regrese de clases tengo demasido en que pensar en este momento.

- Esta bien pero prometeme que lo hablaremos deacuerdo.

- Lo prometo cuando vuelva lo hablaremos.

No fue la mejor mañana pero es hora de corregir el dia en unos minutos me toca hacer la prueba y tengo que dar todo de mi para poder conseguir este papel quizas no pueda tener el amor y a mi carrera los dos al mismo tiempo pero estoy aqui en Nueva York y lo hare bien porque eso es lo que el queria es por lo que me dejo ir y hare que valga la pena que todo lo que hemos pasado lo haga porque yo se que el destino nos volvera a poner en el mismo camino.

- Buena suerte Berry.

- Gracias por venir Kurt.

- Queria verte actuar y a los demas despues de todo seran mi compentencia cuando ingrese el siguiente semestre ahora ve ahi y acaba con ellos.

**PVO Finn:**

Esta mañana fueron de sorpresas me entere que mi querido hermanito se fue a Nueva York y que mi mejor amigo regreso de los Angeles al parecer no le fue tan bien en su negocio de limpia piscinas no habia considerado la competencia, volviendo a Kurt y su viaje a Nueva York me tiene nervioso se lo chismoso que es y por lo tanto se que le va a decir a Rachel que estoy fuera del ejercito desde hace casi un mes y si lo hace ella me odiara por siempe, quizas deberia ser valiente y comportarme como un hombre y llamarla antes que el se lo diga y asi poder decircelo yo mismo, pero si lo hago no me hablara la conozco y suele dramatizar por todo bueno quizas esto no sea algo pequeño a quien quiero engañar esto es algo grande debi de hacerle hecho caso a Kurt y decirselo desde que regrese a casa.

- Yo creo que solo deberias llamarla y decirle antes que Kurt lo haga eso si la cabreara.

- Crees que no pense lo mismo Puck, pero si lo hago me va odiar sabes lo dramatica que suele ser.

- Quizas estas olvidando de que es Rachel Berry la chica con la que te ibas a casar.

- Si me iba a casar con ella tiempo pasado pero ahora no estoy seguro de eso ni siquiera se si me hablara despues de que la llame y le diga todo o peor que se lo cuente Kurt.

- No sucedera eso ella te ama estaba dispuesta a quedarse en este lugar y dejar atras sus sueños por estar a tu lado y esa es una de las tantas cosas que ha hecho por ti y sabes que se lo debes, ademas de todas formas cuanto crees que hubiera durado tu pequeña mentira ella regresara para las fiestas y entonces que pasara o habias pensado esconderte siempre que viniera a Lima.

- No solo hasta que ordenara mis ideas.

- Has tenido un mes para hacerlo y si todo lo que te he dicho antes no cuenta quizas esto lo haga la amas yo se que lo haces cualquiera que te conzca lo sabes, la dejaste ir para que pueda conseguir sus sueños fuiste completamente desinteresado y sacrificaste tu propia alegria para que ella lo fuera quizas es hora de que tu tambien puedas ser feliz.

- Tienes razon llamare a Kurt para preguntarle su direccion no la voy a llamar la voy a ir a buscar.

**PVO General:**

Un minuto es lo que basta para cambiar quien eres en quien te convertiras, un minuto y todo lo demas puede dejar de ser importante, un minuto que a veces parece tan corto, un minuto que solo son en realidad sesenta segundos, pero en un minuto solo en uno todo puede cambiar, en ese minuto pueden nacer sueños o morir esperanzas pero ese minuto puede ser el inicio o el final de todo o de nada.

**PVO Finn:**

Un minuto es lo que cambio mi mundo, hace un minuto sabia que queria hacer solo queria llamar a Kurt preguntarle la direcion de Rachel y con esa informacion tomar el primer avion que me lleve a Nueva York y contarle todo lo que habia pasado en este ultimo mes, rogarle si era necesario para que me perdone por lo estupido y egoista que he sido por no decirle todo desde un inicio y ahora quizas no lo pueda hacer estoy tan asustado que no puedo dejar de repetir la conversacion que tuve con Kurt.

**Continuara... **

* * *

Este capitulo lo quice dividir en dos asi que el siguiente es Sorpresas parte II me parecio mejor dividirlo en dos partes y la siguiente sera llena de grandes sorpresas y para adelantarles algo nuestra querida protagonista esta en el hospital.


End file.
